Festa Illumination
Festa Illumination (フェスタ・イルミネーション) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 single. The song is performed by Matsuri Tokugawa and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by Youhei Matsui and arranged by Motoki Sekino. Track List #Drama Part 1 "A Certain Clerk's Curiosity" #Drama Part 2 "Princess Matsuri and her Merry Friends' Wonder Party" #Festa Illumination (フェスタ・イルミネーション) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Umi Kousaka～" #Kokoro☆Exercise (ココロ☆エクササイズ) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Miya Miyao～" #Happy～ Effect! (ハッピ～ エフェクト) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Takane Shijou～" #Koibana (恋花) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Matsuri Tokugawa～" #Hitomi no Naka no Sirius (瞳の中のシリウス) #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ FESUTA no kaien! Tottokitai taisetsu na SUMAIIRU o Motto mitai yoru doushimasu, ne? Chotto kurai nara hikarasechau no desu Pikari (pikapika tte) IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ oshare hime…TENSHON! Ittsu wandahoo (Hoo! Hoo!) Kazatte furifuri VIIJON FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Kuru tto mawatte hora kirari (Ho? Ho?) Wara tte fuwafuwa shichau FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Sasotte PAREEDO mitai na kibun kibun kibun (Ho? Ho?) Ojou de jouen! Futte hoshii hoshi akari PANORAMA o Motto mitai kara sou shimashou, ne? Chotto kitai shite hikarasechau no desu Pikari (pikapika tte) IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ RABURYI hime… MOOSHON! Ittsu byuuteihoo (Hoo! Hoo!)! Kore tte KOKORO no VIIJON FESUTA Uta tte odotte HORA kirari KIRARI kirari KIRARI KIRAKIRA! Kazatte furifuri VIIJON FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Kuru tto mawatte hora kirari (Ho? Ho?) Wara tte fuwafuwa shichau FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Sasotte PAREEDO mitai na kibun kibun kibun (Ho? Ho?) Ojou de jouen! IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ FESUTA no kaien! |-| Kanji= イルミ…ネーション×∞ フェスタの開演! とっときたいたいせつなスマイルを もっとみたい夜どうします、ね? ちょっと暗いなら光らせちゃうのです ピカリ(ピカ・ピカって) イルミ…ネーション×∞　オシャレ姫…テンション! いっつ・わんだほー(ほー!ほー!) かざってフリフリヴィジョン・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) くるっとまわってホラきらり(ほ? ほ?) わらってフワフワしちゃう・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) さそってパレードみたいな気分きぶんキブン(ほ? ほ?) お城で上演! ふってほしいほしあかりパノラマを もっとみたいからそうしましょう、ね? ちょっと期待して光らせちゃうのです ピカリ(ピカ・ピカって) イルミ…ネーション×∞　ラブリィ姫…モーション! いっつ・びゅーてぃほー(ほー!ほー!)! これってココロのヴィジョン・フェスタ うたっておどってホラきらりキラリきらりキラリキラキラ! かざってフリフリヴィジョン・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) くるっとまわってホラきらり(ほ? ほ?) わらってフワフワしちゃう・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) さそってパレードみたいな気分きぶんキブン(ほ? ほ?) お城で上演! イルミ…ネーション×∞ イルミ…ネーション×∞ フェスタの開演! |-| English= Illumi...nation×∞ The festa's starting! I wanna save this precious smile Is it what you want to see more in this night, right? If it's a bit dark, it'll shine brightly Twinkle ("shiny-shiny") Illumi...nation×∞ Stylish princess...Tension! It's wonderful~ (Ho! Ho!) Decorate this fluttery vision festa (Ho? Ho?) Look, the sparkles are spinning around (Ho? Ho?) The smiling, fluffy festa (Ho? Ho?) Feels, feels, feels like being invited to a parade (Ho? Ho?) It's staged in the castle! I wanna cast this starlight panorama Because I wanna do that more, okay? With a bit of expectation, it'll shine brightly Twinkle ("shiny-shiny") Illumi...nation×∞ Lovely princess...Motion! It's beautiful~ (Ho! Ho!) My heart's vision festa Look, it's singing and dancing in a sparkling, sparkling, sparkling, sparkling flash! Decorate this fluttery vision festa (Ho? Ho?) Look, the sparkles are spinning around (Ho? Ho?) The smiling, fluffy festa (Ho? Ho?) Feels, feels, feels like being invited to a parade (Ho? Ho?) It's staged in the castle! Illumi...nation×∞ Illumi...nation×∞ The festa's starting! Full ver. Rōmaji= IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ FESUTA no kaien! Tottokitai taisetsu na SUMAIIRU o Motto mitai yoru doushimasu, ne? Chotto kurai nara hikarasechau no desu Pikari (pikapika tte) IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ oshare hime…TENSHON! Ittsu wandahoo (Hoo! Hoo!) Kazatte furifuri VIIJON FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Kuru tto mawatte hora kirari (Ho? Ho?) Wara tte fuwafuwa shichau FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Sasotte PAREEDO mitai na kibun kibun kibun (Ho? Ho?) Ojou de jouen! Futte hoshii hoshi akari PANORAMA o Motto mitai kara sou shimashou, ne? Chotto kitai shite hikarasechau no desu Pikari (pikapika tte) IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ RABURYI hime… MOOSHON! Ittsu byuuteihoo (Hoo! Hoo!)! Gyuutte hoo mii hoo mii surun desuka? (Ho? Ho?) Dokitto shichatte hora kirari (Ho? Ho?) Madotte kurakura shichau nante (Ho? Ho?) Koi tte PAREEDO mitai ne tabun tabun tabun Kitto suki… TENSHON! Dakara kyuuttei… MOOSHON! IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ oshare hime… TENSHON! Ittsu wandahoo (Hoo! Hoo!) Kore tte KOKORO no VIIJON FESUTA Uta tte odotte HORA kirari KIRARI kirari KIRARI KIRAKIRA! Kazatte furifuri VIIJON FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Kuru tto mawatte hora kirari (Ho? Ho?) Wara tte fuwafuwa shichau FESUTA (Ho? Ho?) Sasotte PAREEDO mitai na kibun kibun kibun (Ho? Ho?) Ojou de jouen! IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ IRUMI…NEESHON×∞ FESUTA no kaien! |-| Kanji= イルミ…ネーション×∞ フェスタの開演! とっときたいたいせつなスマイルを もっとみたい夜どうします、ね? ちょっと暗いなら光らせちゃうのです ピカリ(ピカ・ピカって) イルミ…ネーション×∞　オシャレ姫…テンション! いっつ・わんだほー(ほー!ほー!) かざってフリフリヴィジョン・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) くるっとまわってホラきらり(ほ? ほ?) わらってフワフワしちゃう・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) さそってパレードみたいな気分きぶんキブン(ほ? ほ?) お城で上演! ふってほしいほしあかりパノラマを もっとみたいからそうしましょう、ね? ちょっと期待して光らせちゃうのです ピカリ(ピカ・ピカって) イルミ…ネーション×∞　ラブリィ姫…モーション! いっつ・びゅーてぃほー(ほー!ほー!)! ギュウッてほーみーほーみーするんですか?(ほ? ほ?) どきっとしちゃってホラきらり(ほ? ほ?) まどってクラクラしちゃうなんて(ほ? ほ?) 恋ってパレードみたいね多分たぶんタブン きっとすき…テンション!だからきゅーてぃー…モーション! イルミ…ネーション×∞　オシャレ姫…テンション! いっつ・わんだほー!(ほー!ほー!) これってココロのヴィジョン・フェスタ うたっておどってホラきらりキラリきらりキラリキラキラ! かざってフリフリヴィジョン・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) くるっとまわってホラきらり(ほ? ほ?) わらってフワフワしちゃう・フェスタ(ほ? ほ?) さそってパレードみたいな気分きぶんキブン(ほ? ほ?) お城で上演! イルミ…ネーション×∞ イルミ…ネーション×∞ フェスタの開演! |-| English= Illumi...nation×∞ The festa's starting! I wanna save this precious smile Is it what you want to see more in this night, right? If it's a bit dark, it'll shine brightly Twinkle ("shiny-shiny") Illumi...nation×∞ Stylish princess...Tension! It's wonderful~ (Ho! Ho!) Decorate this fluttery vision festa (Ho? Ho?) Look, the sparkles are spinning around (Ho? Ho?) The smiling, fluffy festa (Ho? Ho?) Feels, feels, feels like being invited to a parade (Ho? Ho?) It's staged in the castle! I wanna cast this starlight panorama Because I wanna do that more, okay? With a bit of expectation, it'll shine brightly Twinkle ("shiny-shiny") Illumi...nation×∞ Lovely princess...Motion! It's beautiful~ (Ho! Ho!) Will you hold me, hold me tightly? (Ho? Ho?) Look, the sparkles are shocking (Ho? Ho?) Such puzzling, giddiness (Ho? Ho?) Feels very much, much, much like a love parade, right? I definitely love you...Tension! So cutie...Motion! Illumi...nation×∞ Stylish princess...Tension! It's wonderful~ (Ho! Ho!) My heart's vision festa Look, it's singing and dancing in a sparkling, sparkling, sparkling, sparkling flash! Decorate this fluttery vision festa (Ho? Ho?) Look, the sparkles are spinning around (Ho? Ho?) The smiling, fluffy festa (Ho? Ho?) Feels, feels, feels like being invited to a parade (Ho? Ho?) It's staged in the castle! Illumi...nation×∞ Illumi...nation×∞ The festa's starting! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (sung by: Ayaka Suwa) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 (sung by: Matsuri Tokugawa)